This invention relates to a kind of cigarette substitute, particularly, a Ginkgo biloba L. leaves cigarette in order to provide a new kind of cigarette for society.
Many investigations and experiments have proved that smoking is harmful to people""s health.
While all the governments of the world are advocating quitting smoking and making laws to limit the producing and selling of cigarettes, scientists and tobacco technicians are making efforts to study how to lessen the cigarette""s harm and develop low harm or harmless cigarettes. It is because of the fact that there are too many smokers, the complete prohibition of smoking has achieved little effect. On social effect and economic return, the contradictions, smoking and health, are still existing.
In the field of production, the filter technology is usually adopted to eliminate the poisonous substances from cigarettes. Most kinds of cigarette filters are made of active charcoal fibre or vinegar acidity fibre (see CN2174854Y and CN/088763A). Another method is in connection with the cut tobacco itself. That is, to treat the cut tobacco by a special process (see CN 1045515A).
However, these ordinary methods mentioned above cannot solve the problems thoroughly.
To prevent and cure diseases, people have so far developed an Argy wormwood leaf cigarette, a Tea cigarette, a Fiveleaf Gynostemma Herb cigarettes and a mixed herbal cigarette which is produced by adding eucalyptus, Dogbance leaf, Pilose Asiabell Root, Wild Mint Herb, Slenderstyle Acanthopanax Root-bark, Changbai Ginseng, Fritillary Bulb, Milkvetch Root, Tremella, Lucid Ganoderma, Radish, Dwarf Lilyturf Tuber, Tall Gastraodia Tuber, Eucommia Bark, Hempleaf Negundo Chastetree, Coral and Ginger into tobacco. However, these cigarettes are not satisfactory with respect to cost, medical effect, and low poisonousness. People are trying to develop a new kind of cigarette substitute which is satisfactory in the respects of cost, taste and poisonousness.
Ginkgo biloba L., which is dioecious, is of gymnosperm. It originally grew in China. Ginkgo biloba L. is the oldest tree species in the world, even older than the dinosaur, so it is called a xe2x80x9clive fossilxe2x80x9d. It has great vitality. In 1966 German scientist W. Schwabe discovered that Ginkgo biloba L Leaves contain some active substances-Flavonoids and Ginkgolide, which can prevent and care for angiocardiopathy and nerve system diseases. From then on, the modem study on Ginkgobiloba L. Leaves"" pharmacological property and application began. Scientific researchers proved that Ginkgo biloba L. leaves contain a large amount of flavonoids and Ginkgolide A, B and C. Flavonoides are especially effective in curing angiocardiopathy and are widely used at present. The can make the sclerosed blood vessels recover elasticity, improve the brittleness of blood vessels, dilate blood vessels and prevent the atrophy of organ functions caused by the bad circulation of blood. Ginkgolide is a specific platelet activating factor antagonist. (PAF is one of the mediums of the paroxysm of many diseases.) It has the functions of making blood active and minimizing the cholesterin content in blood. It also can be used to prevent and cure the allergic diseases of breath tract. Bilobalide can straighten out cranial nerve streak and has the functions of refreshing, resisting fatigue and intensifying memory. In 1991, a Harvard scholar won the Nobel Prize for successfully synthesizing Bilobalide in a laboratory. Scientists and medical experts have proved by animal experiments that many pharmaceutical substances in Ginkgo biloba L. leaves have important effects on deterring senescence and resisting diseases. Therefore, many developed countries such as America, Korea and some European countries are speeding up to develop Ginkgo biloba Extract.
In China, several kinds of Ginkgo biloba medicines have been developed. China is the main producing country of Ginkgo biloba L. leaves. However, the development on Ginkgo biloba L. leaves product is still in its beginning stages.
Ginkgo biloba L. leaves contain plentiful fibres. The cigarette substitute made of dry Ginkgo biloba L. leaves burns continuously and fully. Its ashes are white and fine. Its smoke is soft and dense. Its taste is good and its smell is fragrant and sweet. Its pharmaceutical active ingredients volatilize continuously at the same time of burning.
As a cigarette substitute, the Ginkgo biloba L. leaves cigarette also has obvious function of refreshing, but its principle is different from that of the ordinary cigarette. The smoke of the ordinary cigarette contains nicotine which can stimulate brain nerves and make people become addicted to it. The smoke of Ginkgo biloba L. leaves cigarette contains Bilobalide and other pharmaceutical active ingredients which can stimulate the brain nerve and straighten out the cranial nerve system, thus having function of refreshing and resisting fatigue. It doesn""t contain any nicotine at all. Therefore, the Ginkgo biloba L. leaves cigarette is not only an excellent cigarette substitute, but also an ideal product for quitting smoking. A tobacco addict can successfully quit smoking with no agony by smoking Ginkgo biloba L. cigarette.
In view of the above-mentioned factors, Ginkgo biloba L. leaves can be good for human bodies. It contains the pharmaceutical active ingredients which can volatize easily and its smokable property is similar to tobacco cigarette, so it is hopeful that it will take the place of the cigarette which contains nicotine.
A poisonousness-reduced cigarette and its producing process are disclosed in reference CN1140036A. This kind of cigarette contains the solution extract of Ginkgo biloba L. leaves, Leech, Szechwan Lovage Rhizome and three other substances. What is worth mentioning is that the substances mentioned above are sprayed onto the cut tobacco in the form of a solution.
After the long-period study of the inventor, a kind of Ginkgo biloba L. leaves cigarette has been developed. The raw material is Ginkgo biloba L. leaves, containing little or no tobacco. Therefore it is good for people""s health and is completely different from the cigarette introduced in reference CN1140036A. As mentioned above, the cigarette""s raw material of the latter is tobacco, and the solution extract is sprayed onto its surface. It is obvious that the nicotine content can not be lowered at all.
The object of this invention is to produce a Ginkgo biloba L. leaves cigarette using Ginkgo biloba L. leaves and to provide people with a kind of cigarette substitute which has the functions of the ordinary cigarette, while it is good for people""s health. It will help people get away from tobacco and avoid the harm brought by smoking. Ginkgo biloba L. leaves are the main material of this kind of cigarette, and, if necessary, tobacco or other tobacco-used herbs can optionally be added therein according to special requirements.